Cage Fight
by MagiKoo
Summary: Rouge learns that cage fighting is dangerous. Knuxouge


**So, here's my Knuckles x Rouge story. I hope you all enjoy :PI don't own anything in this story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Team Dark's base was normally empty since Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were normally all out "saving the world" and what not. But the last few days have been different. Ever since was Dr. Eggman "killed," those three had been sitting there all day.<p>

As the black hedgehog watched television, the doorbell rang. He grumbled and yelled to Rouge. "Rouge, get the door!" The, he turned back to the news that he didn't even like.

"I'm kinda busy right now!" The bat replied back.

Shadow growled. "Get the door!"

Rouge sighed, got up from her bed, and attempted to fix her snow white fur. She then walked to the door and swung it open, revealing a red echidna. "What're you doing here? I was busy trying to get some shut-eye."

Knuckles sighed. "Sonic wanted me to get Shadow, Rouge."

The white bat looked him peculiarly. "Your little 'boy fights' are stupid. Count me out."

Shadow walked up to the echidna and bat and raised an eyebrow at the female. Then, he sighed and walked outside. "Let's go Rouge." Rouge opened her mouth to argue, but Shadow raised his eyebrow at her again and silenced her. The bat unhappily followed the two males.

When they reached their destination, Rouge almost puked. It was a cage arena with blood everywhere. Somehow, she knew this was illegal. Sonic had a black eye and was missing a tooth. Tails had bruises everywhere and a bloody nose. Everyone else looked like they haven't fought yet. Rouge cringed when a bell rang.

"Our turn, Shadow." Knuckles said, looking up at the arena. Shadow "hmphed" and they both climbed in. Rouge stared on with a blank expression. Her best friend and her…

Love.

She finally figured it out. Why she was so attached to Knuckles. Rouge the Bat was in love with Knuckles the Echidna. It all made sense.

Just then, Shadow was slammed into the cage, leaving some deep cuts. He quickly recovered and kicked Knuckles into the other side of the cage. The echidna blocked the full impact with his arm, but it was bleeding heavily. Shadow smirked as Knuckles spit out some blood from the kick.

"Is that all you got?" Knuckles said, holding his injured arm. The black hedgehog frowned and punched Knuckles in the gut. He spat out more blood and kneed Shadow in the same place. The hedgehog then kicked him away.

Rouge ran to the side of the cage. "Knuckles, stop!"

Knuckles looked at the bat from the eye that wasn't swollen shut. "Why? Here, I fight to the death. It's not like anyone would miss me if I lost anyways." The echidna stood up and hit Shadow with in uppercut, making him fly up and hit the top of the cage. The ebony hedgehog quickly fell back to the ground. Both fighters were heavily damaged. Shadow's back was dripping blood and Knuckles' arm was heavily bleeding. Plus, Shadow had many bruises and Knuckles' left eye was swollen shut.

"Stop!"

"Stay out of this, Rouge."

The bat kicked open the door to the cage, surprising Shadow and Knuckles. "I won't. Shadow's my best friend." Knuckles looked to the ground in disappointment. "And Knuckles…?" The damaged echidna looked up. "You're wrong. If you died, I would miss you." He stared at her in amazement. "I love you." Knuckles opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Everyone run! It's the cops!"

Sonic quickly ran and Tails followed behind him. Everyone was gone except Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. The police grabbed the two fighters and turned to Rouge. "Get out of here, little lady. Or we'll take you in too." Then they put Shadow in one car and Knuckles in another and drove off. The bat stared at the slowly fading police cars and flew off towards Sonic's house.

Amy was tending to Sonic's wounds when Rouge walked in. The pink hedgehog growled. "What're you doing here, Rouge?"

The white bat sighed. "I need your help. Both of you." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Shadow and Knuckles were caught at the fight. I can bail out Knuckles, but can you two get Shadow?"

Amy shifted in her chair. Sonic noticed this. "Rouge, can you get Shadow? We'll get Knuckles."

Disappointed, the white bat nodded. Then, she flew off towards the jail. After bailing Shadow out and taking him home, Rouge went to her room for some much needed sleep.

After a little while, Omega knocked at her door. "ROUGE. MAY I ENTER?"

Rouge sighed, opened the door, and went back to lay on the bed. "What, Omega?"

The robot walked into the room. "SHADOW TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. DO YOU REALLY LOVE THE RED MEATBAG?" Rouge chuckled a little and nodded. Omega nodded (can robots nod?). "I SEE. LOVE IS COMPLICATED. I HAVE NEVER LOVED BEFORE SINCE I AM A ROBOT, BUT I CAN IMAGINE WHAT IT MIGHT FEEL LIKE." The robot turned and began to walk off.

"Omega?" The robot turned back to the almost-asleep bat. "Thanks." Omega gave her a thumbs-up (claws-up?) and walked away, shutting the door behind him. Rouge then fell asleep.

Sonic and Amy were standing at the jail with Knuckles. "Thanks." The echidna grumbled, still holding his injured arm. Amy smiled and Sonic winked.

"Let's go home." Amy said. "And I can treat your wounds. By the way, Rouge was the one who told us that you were here."

"What?"

Sonic nodded. "She came to our house and asked us to bail you out."

Knuckles thought for a moment. Maybe Rouge really did love Knuckles. If she did, then Knuckles had to tell her that he loved her back. He's liked her for over a year now, so it must be love. He nodded. "Let's go home." Then the three friends went home to get some sleep.

The next day, Rouge woke up and did everything she normally did in the mornings. She walked downstairs and saw Shadow drinking coffee at the table and Omega fixing himself. "GOOD MORNING ROUGE." The robot said and Shadow nodded.

"I'm going out." Shadow nodded again and Rouge left. She opened the door and bumped into something.

Knuckles gasped and extended a hand to her. "Sorry Rouge. I didn't see you there." The bat laughed and allowed herself to be helped up.

"Rouge-"

"Knuckles-"

"You first." Knuckles said quickly.

Rouge sighed. "I've loved you for a long time, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled. "I love you too, Rouge." She smiled and the two kissed. Shadow and Omega walked outside and so did Sonic and Amy. Shadow smirked, Omega attempted to smile, Sonic smiled, and Amy smiled too.

* * *

><p><strong>FIXED THE TYPO IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH :3<br>Omega confuses me :P  
>I hope you enjoyed my second Sonic story!Review~ <strong>


End file.
